Untitled
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Sasuke's gone and all her friends but one dead. Now she going to get them all back though and cheer up her 1 remaing friend. Sasuke she will bring back even if it means going against Itachi herself. What about her friends though. Ressurection? why not?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** sorry to say but my mind is blank when it comes to a title for this story. I don't even know how it came to my head. Probably because i'm tired. Most my idea's come when i'm tired. If you have an idea on what to call it then please to tell me in a review. It will be highly appreciated. Anyway even though i was hoping only to do 1 shots until i had finished my other story this isn't 1. I think it will only be 6 or 7 shots at the most. Enough od the chit-chat for now, enjoy the story and pretty please with suger on top review after. ty.

**Disclamer:** Nope i don't own Naruto, i also don't own Sasuke or Sakura. I wish i did though. I could imaginge in now. A Naruto where my 4 favouite couples are together. Oh how wonderful it would be. but it will only ever happen in my dreams :(

* * *

Have you ever been in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with? Have you ever been in love with someone that just doesn't give a toss about you? Have you ever been in love with a betrayer to both you and their village? I have. I still am in love with him. I will do anything to get him back.

When we were kids everyone liked him, he was a heartthrob. He personally didn't care what anyone thought, he was too obsessed with his god damn revenge to care about things like that. All those that liked him as a kid no longer like him now though. They don't dare to. It's against the laws of my village to even mention his name. Heh, I don't care though. Why should I change my feelings just because some big shot up top thinks he can threaten me into it. Everyone knows I still love him and so does the new Hokage. The 6th.

Now let me tell you the story of the new Hokage. He's not even a leaf Shinobi, nope. He's from the mist. Apparently he didn't like where he came from so decided to come here instead. He worked his way into everybody hearts, learnt everything about the village about my love, about the clans within the village and all the legendary ninja's from the place. He was especially keen on finding out about the 5th, her habit's, strengths, weaknesses. We all thought it was because he liked her, oh how wrong we were. He studied her to defeat her. The fight for the title of Lord Hokage. A fight to the death which sadly to say he won. Now he's our ruler and everybody hates him. Unfortunately nobody is willing to fight him. He's too strong. He killed Tsunade in minutes. Nobody could beat Tsunade that fast. She was powerful. I know she was my teacher after all. Oh how the village has become one of bad name since he ruled. Nobody dares to attack, even that stupid snake sannin. The other villages talk about ours though. All the time. I've heard the rumours that go round. A lot of people have tried to leave the village but they can't, it's forbidden and anyone that tries is locked up, if they're lucky that is, most are killed.

I know one person that would have gone against him though, if only… If only he hadn't been murdered. My best-friend, my… brother. Yes that's right I had a brother, not blood related but he was still family to me. Naruto. Oh how I miss him so. He went on a mission. It was a simple mission. Retrieve a scroll and their done. If only they hadn't been their. Them stupid Akastuki. Only three of them were there and all of them were killed but they also killed my two greatest friends ever. Only one escaped the battle alive and that was Shikamaru. He's never been the same since. I've spoke to him about it. He says it was his fault. It was his fault Kisame stabbed Naruto, that Diedara blew-up Ino. It wasn't, everybody knows that. He blames himself because he loved Ino, he never told her so but he did. Now he feels bad because he wasn't able to protect the one he loved. As for Naruto he blamed himself for his death just because they were friends. I just remembered you might not know this but Naruto had a nine-tailed demon fox within him. The Kyuubi. By some miracle it stayed sealed within Naruto even in death. I still mourn over his death.

It seems I've lost everyone that was ever important to me. My entire family, Ino, Naruto, Tsunade and Sasuke. I also lost the rest of my friends. Shikamaru is too depressed to do anything, Hinata committed suicide after hearing about Naruto's death, Neji was blamed for her death and murdered by Hinata's father, after finding out the truth he went after Shikamaru but Chouji blocked the attack much to Shikamaru's disappointment (Her father decided to keep him alive since it was obvious he wanted to die), and everyone else including the sensei's died on an S ranked mission. It's almost like fate has it in for me. Now though I'm going to change fate. I won't loose them all. I'm going to develop a Jutsu to bring them back but before I do that… I'm going to get Sasuke back. Naruto died without completing his goal and so it falls onto me.

That's what this stories really about, not about the twat of a Hokage or the way the once loved village has become a shit hole but about my friends and how I will bring them back. I even have some help with it. The sand siblings are going to help me develop the Jutsu. They refuse to help with Sasuke though after all they hate him. So on with my new mission. To bring back the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, and to do that I have to get rid of his goal. I will kill Itachi Uchiha and then I will get Sasuke back. For that is my goal and Sakura Haruno never fails.

Right then, I've split this up into 5 parts. 1st I have to escape from the village. 2nd I have to get a hold of Itachi's whereabouts. 3rd I have to defeat Itachi. 4th I have to find Sasuke. 5th I have to convince Sasuke to come back. If I have to I will use force.

So how do I escape the village? It will be very hard they have security everywhere. It's worse than a prison. I could wait till my guard duty, but that's not for another month. I could try and convince the Hokage into giving me a mission, he like me. I'm his favourite little helper. If only he knew the truth. He may know I love Sasuke but he also thinks I love him. Hah! As if. If that doesn't work I'll have to just beat up a load of the villagers and make them hate me. That will be horrible but it may be worth it. Also I have to get Shikamaru to come with me. After all once I've got Sasuke there is no coming back here. It's lucky nobody I'm going to resurrect was buried here, that would be bad. Instead they were buried in the sand village. Garaa insisted on it. Ok I'll go speak with Shikamaru then try plan A.

Ah here we are, Shikamaru's house. You can easily tell which one is his. It looks abandoned since he doesn't take care of it. Too busy mopping. He better come to the door. I've knocked but I'm getting no answer.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru open this damn door now before I beat your mopping arse to a pulp." I shout to him. Still no answer. Looks like I'm just barging in then. Wow this door is old it opened with just a small tap. There's no surprise, Shikamaru is just sat on the floor looking at the door. Probably hasn't eaten since I force-fed him 2 days ago. He keeps promising me he'll start eating but he never does. He looks so sad. I hope I discover a Jutsu. I can't remember what it's like to see him smile.

"Shikamaru, have you eaten?" I ask him. He shakes his head to say no. "I have something I need o tell you. I'm going to go after Sasuke, I need you to help me. We won't be able to come back to the village after but it doesn't matter. We have nothing here for us anyway. Also. Well… After I've got Sasuke back were going to go to the sand. I'm going to develop a resurrection Jutsu with the help of the sand siblings. One that will not kill me in exchange. I'll bring her back for you Shika-kun. I'm going to bring hem all back. Every last one. Once their back we can even consider getting this village back to how it was. To do all this though I need your help. I can't do this without you Shika. I need you there to help me. So please come with me. I promise upon my life I will bring her back." I tell him.

He shan't be coming with me to get Sasuke back, I'm going to drop him off in the sand with Garaa but I know he wouldn't come if I told him I was going after Itachi and Sasuke on my own. Although he may be depressed over Ino's death he still cares about his friends. He told himself he wouldn't allow anything to happen to me as long as he is alive. I heard him although he doesn't know I did.

"Do you mean it? You will really bring her back?" Shikamaru asks me with hope glinting in his eyes.

"I will try my best. I didn't train under Tsunade for nothing. She taught me a lot and thanks to that I already have an idea about the Jutsu I'll use. Tsunade taught me a jutsu to keep the almost dead alive, I just need to develop it a bit more so I bring the dead alive. Simple as." I tell him with a smile on my face. Sure I forced but it's better than nothing.

"She was in pieces though, how can you bring to life a blown up human?" Shikamaru asks me.

"Her body was put back together before the burial. I will fix any scars left over just before I bring her back. Trust me Shikamaru. I loved her too. I know we fought a lot but she was still one of my best-friends." I tell him as a frown appears on my face.

"Ok then. I will come with you, but how do we get out of here?" Shikamaru asks me.

"According to my plan we get a mission of Lord Hokage, if that does not work we'll fight our way out. Oh and Shikamaru you need to start eating. I'm positive Ino wouldn't like the first thing she saw to be a stick thin Shikamaru but rather the Shikamaru as he was. Exactly as he was." I tell him. He nods and I hand him a chocolate bar that he takes and eats.

And so I set of to the Hokage's office with Shikamaru at my tow. I already have it all planned out. What I will say. What I will do if he said no. It is perfect. I get to the Hokage's door and knock. Instantly I am greeted in.

"Ohayo Lord Hokage," I say to him as I bow to show my respect. A smile appears on his face instantly and he sits u straight while beckoning me over to him. "Lord Hokage, I have a request if you don't mind listening."

I walk over to the desk, Shikamaru follows me and I see that he is shot a glare of the Hokage. I smile and sit in the seat in front of me. Sakura's seat the villager's say. It is only me that is allowed to sit while in the presence of the Hokage. When I try not to he forces me.

"So Sakura-Chan me dear, what is it you would like from me? As you know I'll do anything in my power to help you." He tells me. I put on a smile to convince him of my fake love towards him.

"Well my Lord, I was actually hoping you could give me a two-man mission outside the village. You see I'm stuck at home with nothing to do at the moment. Also my friend here Shikamaru Nara, as you know he has been mourning over the loss of his friends and is finally ready for a mission. As he is only just over it I think it's best that a friend be with him on his first mission as if nobody was he may try and do something stupid. As you know it would not look good for the village if that happened and I would not want you to have a bad name, after all I have very strong feelings towards you." I tell him hiding all the disgust that is inside.

"My sweet Sakura-Chan, it would not be safe for you outside those village gates. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty face. Especially since I'm hoping that one-day you shall be my wife. A crap proposal I know but I'm not the romantic sort. I know you love me as I love you. If you say yes as my wife-to-be it would not be fit for you to get hurt" The 6th says to me.

"Oh Lord Hokage, I accept your proposal but I ask for a mission as a wedding present. I'm a grown women and I can take care of myself now, as much as I love you to be there to protect me. Also I have always been faithful in helping my friends and right now my friend needs help to come over his phobia of missions. As you must know my love my friends are your friends as it is vice versa. I know you like to help your friends as much as I like to help mine. So please give me a mission as a wedding present." I ask him.

"Sakura dear, as much as I don't want you to go out there and get hurt I can understand your reasons. Therefore I am going to give you a weeklong mission to take some goods to the hidden mist village. That way I know you will be safe and from danger and you will still have your wish. Shikamaru will be carrying all the good though. The least I would want I for you to hurt yourself in any way. Am I understood?" He asks both of us.

We reply with a nod. He then shouts Shizune. As much as she protested at the start she is now his secretary. Doing whatever deeds are asked of her. She walks in the room and bows. Noticing me she smiles. That won't last long though. It will go as soon as Lord Hokage tells her that we are engaged. Shizune knows I don't love him, she hates me for acting like I do. I had to though, for if I didn't I wouldn't be able to manipulate him so easily. She will understand one day.

"Shizune I want you to show Shikamaru and my fiancé to the things I want taking to the hidden mist village. I also want you to go with them. Just in case my Sakura-Chan needs anything or if that Shikamaru tries anything. I will see you three in a week."

The cheek of it. If Shikamaru tries anything. Does he think he's been mourning over Ino for nothing. Of course he will not try anything with me. The very idea of it! OF course I bow before I leave. The last thing I want is my cover to be blown. Shizune is taking us to the things. I will tell her the real plan when were away from the village. I don't want some stupid spies telling the Hokage of my real plan. No, I don't want him finding out until the end of my fake mission. Then he will find out. I won't care then though. Once this week passes all my attention is on mine and Naruto's goal.

We have the things and we are walking towards the village gate. Shizune has said nothing to me yet. I know why she's angry though. I don't blame her. I'm always flirting with the guy that killed her best friend and my substitute mother. Even though I never mean It, it's still wrong. Oh look, here comes the guards. They can't let anyone pass without an official document signed by Lord Hokage. Shizune shows them ours. They nod and let us pass. We make our way to the hidden mist village. The sand village is in that direction so I can go that way. Stops suspicion.

* * *

We're half way to the hidden Mist village. I stop. If we carry on we will be going out of the direction to the sand. Everyone else stops too. Shizune has a questioning look on her face. I can't say I'm surprised. I quickly tell her the real plan. She nods and we all carry on. Once we arrive at the Sand we are greeted and given somewhere to stay. Garaa knows the complete plan. He never thought Shizune would be here. None of us did, but she can be trusted. She wants revenge after all. Tonight I will sneak out of the house we are in and start my journey to find Itachi.

* * *

**AN:** Walla, thats the 1st chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. If not then i'm very sorry. I did spend over two hours working on it though so you can't moan that much. I mean i even stayed up until 2:35 am for you people. How Britain sucks with it's time difference to America. I should move their then i'd be able to write the stories at descent times for more people. I think their is about 4 hours difference though so it's only around 10pm there right now i hope. Anyway please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think. Bad, good, middle. Also tell me if you like it being at Saakura's P.O.V. Tis very akward writing a full chapter from her P.O.V. It will be hell writing the whole story. IT fine till you get to the actions lol. Anyway Sayanora and don't for get to **REVIEW** or the evil bunnies will be after you :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Still no title sorry :( anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW at the end.**

* * *

Wow! I'm am

azed. For the first time since the death of Ino Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully. Maybe knowing that I'm going to get her back has wiped some of the guilt away, or maybe he's just happy that she's going to be back and he'll finally be able to tell her the truth. How he loves her I mean. I've got to say it was lucky that he was in a deep peaceful sleep or I never would have got away without him knowing. I kept tripping over all sorts and the floor kept creaking. I really am shocked he didn't awake. Shizune however did, but I told her what I was doing and all though I could see the worry in her eyes she nodded and let me go.

When I got to the sand village gates I stumbled upon a little problem. The two guards on duty thought I was a spy or something for Konoha instead of a friend to the village. They thought I was going out to give information. I told them that my leaving the village was between me and Garaa the Kazekage but they didn't buy it. So they ended up wasting my time by taking me to Garaa, to find out I was telling he truth. Though I've got to admit the looks on their faces were hilarious. They escorted me out of the village saying apologies to me constantly.

The village I was heading out to was luckily not far, it would take me an hour at the most to get there. Even better it was a small village so it also wouldn't take a long time to go round and get info on Itachi. I got there an hour and ten minutes after leaving the gates of the sand. I quickly zoomed around asking all I saw if they had seen Itachi or knew of his whereabouts. Unfortunately for me, most had never even heard of him, those that had said they had never seen him in the village and had not heard of him since he and the Akastuki took Garaa years before. So that meant one village was out of the way. I only had about 100 or more to go. So I set out to the next closest village.

It's now a day after that ad to my misfortune I arrived to the next village which is just happened to be known for it's high population of Prostitutes, thieves, murderers and allsorts of other criminals. The worst part though is that if you're a girl in the village you apparently have to be a prostitute, so I'm getting a lot of men coming up to me and offering to pay for a night with me. To make It even better I have to go along with It for a while until I can find out if they know anything about Itachi. The men in this village appear to know nothing. That could be because they are drunk or because they really have never seen him. Who knows. What I do know though is that I'm going to have to start asking the women. That should be fun. They will think I won't them like the men wanted me. When Sasuke is back I'm going to make him pay for leaving. For making me have to do this to get him back.

So why don't I get started. I walk over to some women with brown hair and brown eyes. She doesn't actually look like everyone else that is here. She looks innocent like she would never do the things the women do here. Like she doesn't belong. She looks at me as I walk over and smiles, but I can see the frown hiding behind it. I know that smile all to well. I've known that smile ever since Sasuke-kun left.

"Hi. I was hoping I could ask you something." I start to say to her. She carries on smiling and gets a bit closer to me.

"I charge $1000 for girls, $2000 for men. For more than one person prices vary. So what can I do you for? Is it you that wants me, a guy your with or both?" She asks me trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Well actually I'm sorry to say but It's none of them. I actually wanted to ask you if you had seen or know the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha of the Akastuki organization" I ask her. She looks confused, as ell as bit sad. Sure she may not like what she has to do but she needs the money. I smile at her. "Please, I really need to find him for he is the key to finding my love."

"hmm! The men in the black cloaks with red clouds you mean?" She asks. I nod and she smiles. "Ah, ye. Three of them were here about a week ago. Hired some of my friends. Killed them afterwards though the bastards. Didn't want to pay. It's bad enough having o live in this shit hole of a place doing disgusting things, but now I have nobody to help me get through it. My friends were my only support." She tells me. I wonder why she is confining such a secret in me and so decide to ask her.

"You have only just met me, why are you telling me such personal things." I ask. She smiles faintly.

"I've lived here 4 months now. I can tell your not from here. I can also see the disgust in your eyes from the place. For a moment when u came over I actually thought I was wrong. Apparently not. Also u told me about you did you not. This guy your after. He must be some hell of a guy to want to find any of them bastards. Especially Itachi, he seemed to be the leader of the three. Scary as well. Seemed to put my friend in an illusion of some kind. An eye ethnic I am guessing. That or a very powerful Jutsu." The women said.

"Could have been either. Itachi is widely known for his mangekyo Sharingan, but last time I met up with him he trapped one of my best friends in a jenjutsu without the power of his eyes. And yes this guy is very special to me. Unluckily for me the only way to get him is to kill his brother for him. For my love is caught up in his revenge. Since his brother killed his whole clan in the Uchiha massacre my dear Sasuke-kun has had only two goals. Avenge his clan by killing his brother and to rebuild it to it's once known glory. That meant he never really had time for friends and didn't want them. I know why though. He doesn't want to get hurt again. Having your whole family taken away from you is hard, to then go on and make friends which could just as easily be taken away is harder. He knows if he makes friends his brother will kill them. Unfortunately even if he didn't grow to share a bond with me and the rest of the people that he pushed away, we grew close to him. I fell in love. Even after he left me on a cold bench after knocking me out I still love him. He's like drug to me. Once I'm addicted it's hard to let go. For me it's impossible, because I'm not strong enough to fight against the drug nor do I want to. Even worse the drug is being locked away form me and even if it's by force I will get it back. I will make sure I bring my love back. For he is my strength and my heart. Without the two I am defenceless. Even if it kills me I will find Itachi Uchiha and kill him." I tell her. I must be growing soft. Sharing my inner most feelings with a complete stranger. It's just not done.

"Wow! That was deep. I really wish I could help you find him but they said no word of where abouts they were heading around me. However I may know somebody that can help you. I will take you to him under one circumstance" She says to me. I nod to tell her to carry on. "I want to go with you. For now I desire revenge for my friends. Also I can no longer stay here, even if it's the only way to gain money I can't do it anymore." She tells me. I nod again, she smiles. She then takes my hand and leads me through the town. We come across an alleyway and she drags me down it. At the bottom is a wooden door. She knocks and a man from inside tells her to come in.

"Shishou, my friend here wishes to ask you a question. It's concerning the men that were here the other night. The leader of them to be precise." The women says to him. He looks at me and smiles.

"What is it you want to know pretty lady?" he asks me while staring at my body.

"I was hoping you could give me their destination. I've been informed you may know where they went." I say to him. He smirks. Not a nice smirk like Sasuke's but a smirk that knocks me sick.

"Indeed I do. Michiko please leave now. I will take care of your friend." The man says to the women who brought me here. At least I know her name now. I had forgot to ask her. The smirk on the mans face though. I do not like it at all.

"But… Shi…" Michiko started but was cut off instantly.

"But what? I think she's capable of looking after herself. If not I'm here. Do you not trust me?" the man asks her. She does not reply. "As I thought. Now leave!" Michiko looks at me sympathetically. I mouth to her to wit outside. She gets what I said and give a short curt nod.

"So will you now please tell me of Itachi Uchiha's destination." I ask the man. His grin grows wider.

"I shall if you sleep with me. A small price to pay don't you think since I'm giving you the destination of an s-classed criminal." He says to me. I smirk before moving over to him and putting a kunai at his throat.

"Think of my deal. Tell me and I won't kill you. I also suggest you tell me the truth because I can tell when your lying. That will cause a long painful death. I hate liars." I say to him. His aura I giving away his nervousness. I can't help but smile in triumphant. I know he'll tell me for he knows he'll die otherwise. I noticed when I came into the village that it was not a village for ninja. I wouldn't be surprised If there was any at all. "I'll give you to the count of three, then your dead."

1…

Silence, I press the kunai harder to his throat.

2…

Still nothing. I begin to cut is throat ever so slightly

3…

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you just don't kill me please. I heard him saying he was going to the village of stars. Something about capturing a jinchuriki or something like that. That… that's all I heard. I promise you. Now please spare my life." He pleads me. I want to spare his life I truly do. I can't though. Not only is he a criminal he also holds key information on me. Information the Hokage could get a hold of. I can't afford for him to find me. Death will surely await me.

"Gomen nasai. I cannot let you live. But for telling me I will make you death quick and as painless as possible." I tell him. I conjure up chakra in my hand and place it over his heart. It stops soon after and he dies a pain-free death.

"Michiko, you can come back in now." I look behind me and see her walk in eyes wide open. "Now I know your name I see it only fit that you know mine too. It is Sakura Haruno." I tell her.

"You have very strong Chakra, stronger than Itachi's even. How?" Michiko asks me.

"You know a lot about chakra I see. I got my chakra strong through training and through my sensei. The 5th Hokage of Kohona. Maybe the best Hokage yet. I'm guessing you were originally from a ninja village and judging form that scar I saw earlier on you arm **you** either were one or were involved with one. Enlighten me, am I right?" I ask. She nods.

"I was once from the village of the grass. A peaceful village some will say. I however cease to differ. It is in that village where the lord treats his people like scum. Slaves we are to him. To do nothing of free will. He rapes the women in front of their husbands, just to make them angry I became a ninja to try and stop it. Unfortunately with my village being known as peaceful it's hard to fid somebody to train you. It is forbidden to become a ninja for the lord wants only him to be powerful. The people dare not to speak badly about the place. For if they do they die. I managed to run away and found a teacher. She died though and I was left on my own with no money or anything. I came here and met my friends. They helped me a lot. Gave me money and things whenever they had done business with a client. I have never actually had to. That it why I just skipped right to the point when you came over today. It was my first time even attempting it." She told me. I frowned.

"I thought my lord was bad. At least he does not rape anyone." I say "Anyway as I said earlier. If you take me to somebody who knows the destination of Itachi I will let you come with me. So pack your bags because we leave in ten minutes. I cannot loose him. Also I have a rule if you're going to tag along. I refuse to let you do this "Business". I will supply you with money and other necessities. I also want you to promise me you will never go into this "Business" again when we depart. I don't like the idea of you doing this. True love is out their for everyone and everyone should find it without having to sleep around for money." I say to her.

"Hai, I shan't Sakura-san. I have no bags either so we may leave now." Michiko tells me.

"Hai." I smile at her before turning and running. Michiko is following me close behind. I can already tell we will become good friends. Now off to the star village it is.

* * *

**AN: end of chapter already :( but more to come yet so dn't worry :) please review and tell me what you thought. If you dn't Sasuke will never come back to Sakura :'( also the rating for this story is alright isn't it. I'm nt sure :S. please do tell me. ty **

**translation:**

**Gomen Nasai- i'm sorry**

**Shishou- master**

**Michiko- Beautiful wise child.**

**Any other word i may have put in the story and you don't know the meaning of lease dn't be afraid to ask me about it.**

**Sayanora for now xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry this took so long. I kept writing it and deciding I didn't like what I had wrote. Anyway after a very very long wait here's the 3****rd**** chapter of my still untitled story. BTW this isn't wrote in Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura and Michiko finally arrived at the village of stars after almost a week of travel. Shockingly this was probably some sort of world record, as the trip should have lasted at least 2 days more than it had. The reason for their early arrival is not the one you're probably thinking. They didn't run as fast as they could in order to catch up to the group of Akastuki, it was rather so nobody would see Sakura. You see it had now been over a week since Sakura left her home in Konoha to go on a mission, because of this the Hokage thinks Sakura has been kidnapped or is hurt somewhere, this caused him to put up missing posters all over. The worst part of it though is the reward for telling the Hokage where she is or taking her back, the reward is so huge it would be hard for even friends to not give you in. I suppose you could look at the situation in two different ways. If you're a glass is half full kinda person you'd say this was a good thing. After all it does mean that the two have a better chance of catching their targets. However if you're a glass is half empty kinda person like Sakura and Michiko are you'd look at this as bad. If somebody were to spot Sakura they'd be done for. Sakura would be taken home and forced to marry the bastard of a Hokage and Michiko would probably be blamed for Sakura's disappearance and sentenced to death.

Looking at the village they now stood in it was very clear to the duo that the three (now identified as Itachi, Konan and apparently Sasori which really pissed Sakura off since she had already killed the damn idiot) Akastuki were here. They had left a pathway of rubble from buildings and cracked pavements. Every now and again you would even see a corps of one of the brave people that fought to save their village and unfortunately did not succeed. The further they walked the worse it got. Ahead of them a building collapsed, the fight was still going on. It was finally time for Sakura to kill the famous mangekyo user or die trying.

Sakura and Michiko quickly ran into the fighting zone where they saw their desired targets and also a mysterious person fighting them. Unfortunately they couldn't see the face of this brave person.

"Wow this person must be really good at fighting to hold all three of them. He or she won't be able to forever though. It looks like he's targeting Itachi. Here's the plan. You go after Konan, I think she should be alright for you. I'll go in and help our mystery person and hopefully get them to go after Sasori and then I'll be left with Itachi. Only problem is I'll need to get this person somewhere alone. That way I can talk to him/her without being killed." Sakura said.

"I can create a distraction, get them to move away from you both. But make it quick. There's no way I can handle them all for long." Michiko told her. Sakura nodded and the plan went into action.

Michiko sprang behind the three Akastuki that were too busy fighting to notice her in time. She slapped each of them and as they turned around she stuck out her tongue before quickly running away. Each looked infuriated and quickly chased after her after speaking to the person they were fighting. Sakura saw this as her opportunity to move and quickly ran towards the person. As she got closer she could see the figure of a man. Even closer and she could make out the well-formed muscles and the black spiky hair. She began to ponder something and quickened her pace. She finally got close enough to see the man clearly only to be struck with shock.

"Sasuke-kun?" The man turned from the direction the Akastuki had just ran and looked at the voice that had just called his name. Shock was also endured on his face. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with your… new team" Sakura said

"Me? What are YOU doing here? I'm here to finish Itachi off. You however have no reason to do so, unless the Hokage gave you a mission that is. In which case you chose the wrong day to come. You're going to get in my way." Sasuke said to her.

"I was here to kill him too. I… I want you to come back and his death is the only way." Sakura said

"Where's the dobe, I can't expect a weakling like you to fight any of these on your own and he also wouldn't let you." Sasuke asked her. Before he could receive an answer he first received a very powerful punch to the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't ever call me weak. I've changed more than you could ever know. I'm strong now. I became strong so I could bring you back. It's what Naruto-kun would have wanted" Sakura said while looking towards the ground.

"hn. Maybe your not as weak as I thought" Sasuke whispered under his breath. Sakura heard this and smirked at her victory. "When did you start calling the dobe Naruto-kun? Last time I saw you both you were still calling him baka." Sasuke said.

"Then I didn't know how important he actually was to me. I realised just how much I respected him when he died." Sakura said. A tear rolled down the side of her face in memory of the blonde haired idiotic teammate she loved so much.

"Dead? He's dead? When? How?" Sasuke asked obviously shocked.

"You don't know? I though you would have found out. Most people know about it. I suppose you have right to know, Naruto thinking of you as a brother and all. It happened a year after we saw you at Orochimaru's base." Sakura paused for a moment as silent tears flooded her eyes after taking a deep breath she carried on. " Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru had been assigned a mission. The mission was really easy and they did in fact complete it, however on the way home they ran into some Akastuki members. They fought and unfortunately both Naruto and Ino were killed. Shikamaru made it out and back to the village barely alive. Since then almost everyone else we cared about had died too. In a chain of events. Hinata committed suicide after finding out Naruto was dead, Neji was blamed for it and killed also. When Hinata's father found it wasn't Neji that caused Naruto's death that then to his daughters he went after Shikamaru but Chouji blocked the attack and died. Everyone else died on an S-class mission. Shikamaru and I are the only one's left. Though it may as well be only me since Shikamaru is too depressed to do anything. Almost died of starvation quiet a few times."

"What happened to the Akastuki members?" Sasuke asked.

"All three are dead. Luckily they were killed also." Sakura told him.

"Bastards deserved it. A lot. I can't believe none of them are here anymore. My life couldn't get any bloody better. My family are gone my friends are gone and oh ye, you getting married, though I'm sure you didn't plan on telling me. Lucky you. Scored big you did. The Hokage himself. Must really love you too, the amount he's offering for your return. So much for waiting for me forever." Sasuke shouted.

"Don't even talk about that I only said yes so I could get out of the village and bring you back. Ever since you left I've been miserable. I can't stand being without you. The village has been banned from even speaking your name and it makes me think of you even more. Don't you understand Sasuke? I love YOU and I will only ever love YOU. Everything I do I do is for YOU. I'd die for YOU. So don't rant on at me for accepting an engagement when I did it so I could get YOU back." Sakura shouted back "Why do you care about that anyway? You hate me, you should be happy that I'm finally off your hands. At least I will be if I go back."

"I don't. just forget I ever said anything. Lets just shut up and fight shall we. After all it's clear your not going to go away. Here's the plan, I'll go after Itachi, you go after Sasori and your friend can go after Konan." Sasuke said as he finally remembered the girl that was at this moment distracting the Akastuki.

"What ever." Sakura told him.

"Lets go. I'm sure that girl needs help by now." Sasuke said. "By the way who the hell is she?"

"Michiko, I met her on the way up here." Sakura replied and before Sasuke could say another word she ran off in the direction her friend had ran earlier on. Sasuke followed behind. They soon found Michiko who was running for her life and joined her. "Hey Michiko-Chan. Sorry we were so long. We had a bit of catching up to do. Didn't we Sasuke-kun?"

Michiko gasped, shocked that the guy she had been told about was right in front of her. Sasuke looked at the two and scowled. He didn't bother to reply though and instead just went straight into battle with Itachi once more. Following his example Michiko began to fight with Konan while Sakura had another catch up with the now alive Sasori.

"Oh look, it the little medic-nin. Do you really expect to defeat me this time? The only reason you did so before was because my grandmother helped you. Now though you have nobody to help you." Sasori said.

"Awww do you really think I'm incapable of killing you on my own. Looks like I'll just have to show you." Sakura said getting into a fighting stance.

"Even if by some miracle you can kill me again I'll just come back like last time. I still have many followers that are willing to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of mine" Sasori said back.

"This time I'll make sure I completely get rid of you. You won't be able to even get your lackeys to bring you back. Not even Kami-sama himself will be able to." Sakura stated.

The fight between the two began. Kicks and punches went in every direction, poisonous puppets were flung at Sakura but luckily all destroyed. Sasori however did not give in and carried on sending attacks her way. All of which she avoided. After almost 10 minutes Sakura finally lay a punch on Sasori's face. What shocked her the most though was that she felt flesh, real flesh. Human flesh and bone too. Obviously Sasori was no longer a puppet. This made things all the more easy for Sakura thankfully. A new plan popped into the kunochi's head and she got straight into putting the plan into action. She ran around in circles every now and then going in for a hit, which she would successfully get. Sasori carried on trying to hit Sakura and still failed. Soon the puppets trying to hit Sakura lost there speed and began to slow down. Sasori was getting tired. It was now time to go in for the win. So Sakura charged at the slowed down Sasori and hit him square in the jaw sending him flying. She quickly chased after him and kicked him as he was coming towards the ground for a landing, kicking him into the air. As he came back down Sakura got out a kunai and stabbed it through the body of Sasori. Blood poured out of his body as he hit the ground and soon his muscles relaxed, showing that he was dead.

"Oh look, weak little medic-nin killed you. AGAIN!" Sakura said as she spat on the lifeless body "I suppose I should do something that will ensure you don't come back again" She grabbed kunai from her pouch and sliced the body into pieces. "Try coming back now"

As soon as she had finished with Sasori and assuring he wouldn't be able to come back ever Sakura ran over to help her friend. Although Michiko was doing well it was clear she was getting tired and needed help killing Konan. Sakura jumped into the fight and instantly started throwing attacks.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Michiko asked as she dodged an attack by Konan

"You looked tired so I thought I'd come and help. It's always good to have a hand." Sakura said while attempting to hit Konan.

"Thanks Sakura" Michiko said to her as she watched the failed attempt at hitting the Akastuki woman.

"No problem. Really. I had nothing to do anyway since I've already killed my guy" Sakura told her, at that moment Konan stopped and Sakura managed to get a blow at her. As soon as Sakura's fist made contact with Konan's chin the said girl went flying into the closest building.

"Why did she just stop?" Michiko asked as she looked at the women on the floor.

"I have no idea what so ever. Maybe it's a trick. Stay on guard." Sakura said. She slowly approached the women she had just slammed into a wall to find her mumbling to herself. Konan lifted her head to look at Sakura and as soon as she did her face turned into one of pure rage.

"You can't have killed him! I can't even defeat the guy and you've beat him twice now. How? How the hell do you do it? Your weak, there's n…" Konan was quickly cut of by another punch to the face sending her flying back once more. Just before she hit the ground a kunai was sent flying towards her hitting her in the stomach.

"NEVER and I repeat NEVER call me weak! Some Bitches like you have no right to do such things. You're the only weak one I see around here. Can't even beat Sasori in his none puppet form. That's pathetic. I'm surprised your not dead yet. How you made it into Akastuki will never seize to surprise me." Sakura shouted at her.

Konan just stood there wide-eyed at the girl infront of her, shocked beyond belief. Never in her life had she been called weak. Even Sasori who beat her in training on a weekly bases didn't call her weak.

"Your right. I am weak… compared to others in the Akastuki but not to you little girl. I could beat you any day. Before I do that though I'm going to kill your friends. Yes that includes your Sasuke-kun, if Itachi hasn't already dealed with that" Konan said trying to act confident when deep down she was scared out if her wits because the truth was that this young medic-nin was stronger and Konan knew it.

Konan stood quickly and charged for Michiko who just stood there, more than likely frightened to death. Konan went in for the kill, bringing a Kantana out and aiming I at the girl's stomach, hoping she would bleed to death. A slow, painful death. As she brought her sword towards the area she desired to stab though it hit something, Someone that was not the target but another. Sakura. Sakura was smirking at this point. She knew she what would have happened before she even set off to save her friend. Sure she would probably die from this but at least her friends would survive.

"Sakura! Sakura why did you do that?" Michiko practically screamed at her friend.

"So you would live and also so I could do this" Sakura spluttered out.

She grabbed a hold of the girl infront holding the Kantana that was wedged into her stomach. Green Chakra began pouring out of her hand. Konan's eyes opened widely as she began to feel a pain in her heart. She tried to pry Sakura's hand off of her in order to stop the pain but Sakura was not letting go. A minute or 2 after Konan collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

"Hn, she was weak. Suppose I was too though really. In order to kill her I had to sacrifice myself. A strong ninja wouldn't have to do that." Sakura said as she looked at the Kantana. She grabbed a hold of the handle with one hand while healing the wound as best as she could manage with the other.

"The strongest of Ninja's will always do anything to protect those they care about. That's what my daddy told me before he died. You're the strongest ninja I know Sakura-Chan. I look up to you. I hope one day I may be able to be like you." Michiko said.

"Your father was wise. I was told that too once. It's just hard to believe it when I know I'm going to die. Dying is weakness. I suppose Sasuke was right." Sakura said as she looked towards the ground and a few tears fell from her eyes

"Your not going to die Sakura. Look your healing yourself. You'll be fine" Michiko told her.

"I wish you were right. You're not though Michiko. I used most of my Chakra to kill Konan, I don't have enough to heal myself enough to live. The only way I could survive is if I could get to another medic-nin before I bled to death. I know I can't do that." Sakura told her

"Why are you giving up? After all you did to get here and get Sasuke how can you just give up?" Michiko shouted at her.

"I'm not giving up Michiko-Chan. I'm just looking at the truth. The fastest of ninja's wouldn't be able to get to a medic nin before they bled to death. That was unless there was a medic-nin in very close range. A skilled one at that" Sakura told her.

"You can't die though Sakura. You just saved my life. You can't die" Michiko said to her.

"I'm sorry Michiko." Sakura fell to the floor. The sword by now was fully out of her wound and it seemed almost as though she never got stabbed. Unless of course you could see the state of her insides. "Michiko, please get Sasuke and take him to Suna. When you get there get Gaara. If they won't let you see him tell them I sent you. When you finally see Gaara, tell him… tell him I'm s...s...sorry I cant b...bring them back. Also tell him to take care of Shi…"

Her speech ended there. Her eyes shut. She wasn't yet dead but close enough. She would die soon. Michiko shook her but it did no good. Her eyes would not open. She could do nothing but accept the fact that her newly found friend was going to die and this put fear inside her. She looked over to Sasuke to see him walking over. Itachi lay dead on the ground. As Sasuke got closer and saw Sakura lying on the ground he began to run. The fastest he had ran in his entire life. On reaching the kunochi he realised she was unconscious and attempted to wake her up got the same result as Michiko. Nothing.

"Sakura, please wake up!" Sasuke shouted at her knowing full well that she would not hear him. "Wake up please."

"She won't wake up Sasuke-san" Michiko told him as a tear rolled down her face. "She's dieing. Unless she gets to a well trained medic-nin very soon she will be gone to us forever."

"No! how did this happen?" Sasuke shouted at Michiko.

"Konan, she… she charged at me and Sakura got in the way of the blow, getting stabbed instead of me. She then used up most of her remaining Chakra on killing Konan. She didn't have enough left to heal herself completely, so she just healed the outside." Michiko said looking towards the ground "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"She's dieing for you?" Sasuke asked. After receiving a nod Sasuke carried on. "She really didn't want to loose any1 else close to her. I won't either though. If I run as fast as I can I can get to Suna in about a day maybe less if I leave now. Hopefully she'll hang in till then. You can meet me there. I'm sure she'd want you to."

Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style. He felt a warm drop of water rolling down his face and he instantly realised it was a tear. Years he had not cried and now he found himself crying at the thought of loosing his pink-haired teammate. He realised that by standing here he was loosing time so he gave a very short curt nod to Michiko before running towards Suna. The closest major village to the village of stars.

**

* * *

**

AN: there we go, it was even extra long for you. If anyone yet has an idea for a title please do tell me. I'd love to have one. By the way, I know Sakura travelled for ages o get to them 2 places near Suna but remember I didn't actually say where the village of stars was and in this story it's not that far away from Suna. Sorta. Hee hee. Also about Konan, Michiko said she saw 3 guys but she saw them from far away and they had there cloaks on so she didn't know there was a gir with them. Anyway please review ty xxx

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ello, here's the next chapter of my still untitled story please enjoy and don't forget to review. tyvm xxx**

Sakura's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to a blinding light, whiteness all around. Is this heaven? I've heard the stories of the place and it seems this would rather fit the description. I blink a few times causing the blinding light to dimmer and I can see it is not an unnatural light rather a ceiling light. I pear around to find myself not in a heavenly place, but rather in a room where everything is painted white. I'm on a bed I notice. As I try to sit up and get a better look of the room I find that a searing pain shoots through my Stomach. I look down to find a scar that showed there was once a major wound there. From seeing this scar memories flooded into my head. The past events. The memories go back as far as when Naruto died right up to the speech I had with Michiko right before I fell unconscious. There is no way I'm alive? I know I was about to die, yet this cannot be an afterlife for if it is… well I think it's time people completely forget about their beliefs.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a monitor. I look at it and discover it is a heart monitor in which I am connected to. Hmmm… a hospital. How would I have got here? Magic? Of course not I'm being silly, magic is a fairytale and fairytales only consist in the world of those who have had no pain. I used to be like that, foolish I was. Anyway back to the point, I need to find out how I got here. If I'm correct there should be a button somewhere for me to call a nurse in. Where though? Ah there it is. I go to push it but just before I reach the button the door opens.

I look to find the last person I would have ever expected. Sasuke. He's looking at me, it is so evidential that he is shocked. He's just stood there. Almost as though he doesn't know what to do. Huh? Is that a smile I can see appearing on his ever so handsome face? This is so not normal. Sasuke never smiles, EVER! I don't understand. My eyes are widening as I realise he's moving closer towards me. That smile still evident. Maybe this isn't Sasuke but an impostor, and I can't do anything about it. Not with this damn god pain in my stomach. Oh My God he's still moving closer, what the hell am I meant to do? He's going to kill me.

Oh he's just sitting on the bed. Heehee. Well I was scared for nothing. Though he is still smiling, maybe I should be scared still. Then again maybe not. Maybe he managed to kill his brother and he's overly happy about it. I'm sure he still wouldn't smile though. Ohhhhh I'm so confused. A frown appears on my face and Sasuke looks at me, his smile disappearing. He won't stop looking at me with his intense stare. I think I was right. He is going to kill me. I suppose this means there's a goodbye in order. So, goodbye world, I shall miss you. Forever and always.

**Normal P.O.V**

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked the frowning kunochi. She looked at him shocked for whatever reason.

"You were smiling, you never smile" Sakura chocked out her voice coming out in a shaking manor.

"Hn, is it a crime to smile nowadays. Anyway I have things to be happy about." Sasuke replied back.

"Like?" Sakura asked.

"Well for starters I finally avenged my clan. Then there's you. Your finally awake. I was really starting to worry. I thought you'd never wake up." Sasuke said as he looked towards the ground. "I know I've come off as a jerk towards you Sakura but the truth is… well… I've always cared. I just didn't want Itachi to know that I cared cause he would have killed you, and when we were young I knew you weren't strong enough to be able to go against him."

"Oh, well I always knew you cared Sasuke. It was obvious you cared for both me and Naruto. After all you made sure you protected me no matter how much I annoyed you and as for Naruto-kun, well you 2 had always been friendly with each other no matter how much you fought. I do notice these things believe it or not" Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke in a joking manor. "By the way Sasuke, how did I get here? And more importantly how did I get here without dying. Oh… AND where about is this?"

"I didn't mean I cared for you like that Sakura. God… You don't make things easy for me. First of all, you're in Suna hospital. I brought you here, you almost didn't make it. Luckily I was taught a small healing jutsu off Kabuto and I was able to keep you alive long enough to get you here and to a professional. I almost killed myself doing it, but I couldn't of cared less at the time. All I cared about was you. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I care more for your health than my own. I'd rather die than you die. Not because I care for you as a friend but because I care for you as more. I… I l-l-love you," Sasuke admitted even though it was he hardest thing he had ever done in his life "I always have."

Sakura's mouth snapped open. She gaped at Sasuke speechless. Maybe she was dead, It surely would explain why the love of her life that acted as though she didn't exist for years is now saying he loves her. Sasuke looked at her in hope she would say something to him. She did not though she just lay there looking into nothingness, probably thinking he's lying.

"Sakura, im being serious. I know it's hard to believe when I was so cold to you in our younger years but I truly to love you." Sasuke told her. He waited to see if he got a reply and after receiving nothing he spoke again. " Fine, don't believe me Sakura, Let me just tell you this though. I put everything into telling you my feelings. As you must have noticed after all these years I ain't one for talking especially when it comes to stuff like love. Yet I'm telling you right now how much I care about you. It's not like I want to care for you. I don't have a bloody choice. I can't stop thinking about you and my heart beats faster when I'm near you. All that shit happens because of you. Yet you won't believe me."

"I… I… This is real isn't it? I'm not dreaming this? I'm not dead?" Sakura asked.

After seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face she realised she was infact in reality here. A smile grew on her face. She attempted once again to sit up, ignoring the pain shooting through her system. Sasuke noticed her struggle and helped her. Once she was positioned in an upright position Sasuke got a control from the side of the bed and lifted the top half of the bed up for Sakura to lean against. After making sure she was completely comfortable Sasuke gave her a hug, he knew he had just ranted at her and had her think he was lying and stuff but he couldn't control himself. It was a nice hug none the less. Sakura felt so protected while she was in the arms of the young Uchiha.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered in his ear.

After hearing these words Sasuke smiled. **(AN: AGAIN! This guy is smiling way too much. Twice in 1 day. Tis rather scary OO)** He pulled out of the embrace and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. The smile that was on his face never left as he said his next words.

"I'm glad, Sakura-**chan**" Sasuke said. He leaned forward and kissed Sakura's lips. It was a tender kiss. One that all girls would wish was their first kiss. They parted and looked into each others eyes once again. Both smiled as they did so. They once again kissed but this time going further. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance to which she granted him without any thought. His tongue explored he mouth of his pink haired beauty as she in exchange explored his. They were really getting into the kiss when suddenly they heard gasps. They broke apart and looked in the direction the noise had come from to find everyone three infront of them. Michiko, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shizune and Shikamaru. All but Michiko had there jaw dropped in shock. Michiko however just looked and smiled as she did not know the true personality of the man infront of her.

"What the hell was just going on in here?" Gaara asked finally breaking the silence that had cast over the room.

"Well you see… I was… he was… erm…" Sakura scanned through her mind for an answer but before she could even think of one Sasuke was answering for her.

"Well before you all rudely interrupted, me and Sakura were kissing. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said in a way that says is-it-really-that-weird-for-us-to-be-kissing.

"I figured that out. I meant why the hell were you kissing." Gaara asked.

"Awww don't you know? You see, when a guy and a girl have feelings for each other they try to express it. They do this by showing affection towards each other. For example… hugging, kissing, having se"

"Ok ok I think he gets the point. We don't all want to know what's going to happen between you 2." Kankuro shouted at them. Sakura instantly blushed at the conversation taking place.

"You know Uchiha if you hurt her again I'll kill you." Gaara threatened.

"Well it's lucky that I don't plan on hurting her then isn't it." Sasuke replied.

"hn" Gaara replied. He looked towards Sakura. "You need to get checked over. Also Sakura I don't think you should even think about trying to find that jutsu at the moment, you need to relax and take things easy for a while."

"I can't though. I have a promise to keep. I need to get to work as soon as possible. I've already wasted enough time." Sakura told him urgently.

"Sakura, you've been unconscious for almost a month there is no way in hells chance you are about to put yourself in a situation where your once again going to be in this bed with everyone scared that you'll never wake up again. As leader of this village i ban you from even attempting to create a jutsu for at least another month." Gaara told her.

"But.. Gaara, I need to start now" Sakura moaned.

"No and that's final!" Gaara told her. Sakura looked towards a certain face.

"Shika-kun, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to make you wait even longer. I really wish I didn't." Sakura said as she looked towards her bed sheets.

"Don't worry Sak. You looked after me for years and now I'm going to repay the favour. I'm not letting you even think about that jutsu until your back to normal again." Shikamaru told her. "I can wait a while longer for her."

"Does anyone want to explain to me what the hell everyone is going on about?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out in due time Uchiha. Just wait." Shikamaru said.

"hn" Sasuke said.

5 weeks had passed and finally Sakura was allowed to begin work on her reincarnation jutsu. In some ways this was good, in others very very bad. No-one could get through to her anymore. Not even Sasuke. She was determined to get this jutsu soon. Scrolls lay around everywhere within Sakura's own personal study. Notes were hung on he wall, and books on the desk. She worked like mad. She would work 14 hours a day. With the remainder of her time she would wash, eat and sleep. Eventually after exactly 2months 14days 3hours 55minutes and 32seconds she found out exactly what she needed to do. After testing it on a dead mouse first she went on to do it on the real people.

The bodies were lined up. Sakura stood firm in the middle of the room. She looked hopefully at the bodies before her before casting an unknown jutsu. The lights in the room broke. There was only darkness now. From this darkness came the voices of 2 very annoying loudmouthed blondes. As soon as they were heard a huge grin adorned Sakura's face. She was successful.

* * *

**AN: Now press that review button down there :D tyvm byebye xx**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the end. The last chapter of the story. Read, review and most importantly enjoy.

* * *

The Jutsu had worked and now the whole gang was back. This surely was a great thing but all great things have to have a fault somewhere. The fault with the jutsu was that it left all who had been resurrected weak with a short amount of Chakra. Bright side was though; this could easily be fixed with a weeks rest. There was another fault also, however not so much to do with the Jutsu. More to do with the one using the jutsu. The jutsu had used up all of Sakura's Chakra. Unbelievably she was worse than she had been after her fight to get back Sasuke. This time everyone believed she might never awake from her coma. I'm sure your all thinking… last time we saw Sakura she was awake and smiling about the fact that she had been successful however you see it was soon after that that she collapsed. Nobody had expected it. She had been fine moments before and then bam! On the floor almost dead.

Naturally her friends have visited her in hospital every day hoping she will open her eyes and smile at them. She does not though and it pains them dearly, however none of them hurt as much as Sasuke. He has stayed by her bed since she came out of surgery. The only time he actually leaves the room is when he needs to get a shower or go loo. Other than that he stays there no matter what anyone says to convince him to go home and get some proper rest, and have a none hospital food dinner. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that he's scared. That is why he will not leave. He's worried that if he does he'll loose her forever.

At this moment in time Sasuke was in Sakura's hospital room. He held her hand willing her to wake up with all his might. Of course he knew willing her to wake up would not work. He wasn't an idiot, but he did however hope it would help.

"Wow, it's almost been a year since I last saw your beautiful emerald eyes Sakura. How I do wish you would just open them. Please Sakura, please open them. I know I've asked you millions of times before but I'm begging now, please open them" Sasuke begged the practically dead girl.

"Don't worry teme. She'll come around. She'd never give up." A voice belonging to the one and only Naruto Uzamaki said.

"What if she can't? What will I do then?" Sasuke said.

"I'd say if that happens then you do what she would have wanted you to do. Complete her dreams for her as she did for me. Save Konoha and more importantly, live a happy life. That's all Sakura would want for you. She's always wanted that for you." Naruto told him.

"Wow dobe, did you just sound smart?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey I did. Wow. I guess death has it's props. It means I could come back smarterer. Yay go me." Naruto said as he did a victory dance around the room.

"You ruined it for yourself dobe. It's smarter not smarterer." Sasuke told him.

"Huh? Ah well. I'm still smarterer." Naruto said. Sasuke smacked his hand over his head while muttering a small dobe. "Anyway moving on. How've you been?"

"Perfect, the best I could ever be. Baka." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh good. By the way. Everyone has been talking and we've decided that you need to go home. Sleeping on that chair for months is not healthy and lets face facts…. Hospital food is the reason people stay in hospital for so long. Seriously man, you need to go home. I know you don't ant to leave her but you look a mess. We've all even agreed to make sure someone is with Sakura at all times while your gone and if there is even slight movement from her we'll get you here straight away." Naruto told him.

"Forget it dobe. I'm not leaving this hospital until Sakura is awake and healthy. I don't care if that means I'm never leaving. We practically only just got together. I won't loose her." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped slightly. He had felt a squeeze on his hand and as he looked towards Sakura he noticed she had her slightly ajar. Becoming custom to the light she had not seen in ages. Finally after almost a minute she opened her eyes fully revealing them gorgeous eyes everyone had wanted to see for so long. She looked at Sasuke and he saw her mouth twitch. She was probably trying to smile, after that long without using her muscles at all though it had to be hard for her to get used to them again. She tried as hard as she could to smile and after a while she finally got the hang of it and a huge smile adorned her face. She then attempted to talk but her voice came out as nothing more than a small almost silent noise.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk Sakura. Save your energy." Sasuke said before leaning down and giving her a kiss. "I'm so glad you awake. I've missed you so much. You really had me worried. I thought I had lost you."

Sakura frowned. She had not meant to cause anyone pain. She didin't like the fact that she had make Sasuke think such things. Even more so she hated seeing the look on his face as he said those words. He truly was upset about it. Maybe even feeling guilty for having thought them things.

"Me too Sakura-Chan. I'm soooooo happy to see your awake. Everyone else will be too. Oh and Sakura, I owe you a thank you. You brought me back. I'm very grateful for that." Naruto said as he leaned over Sakura's bed. She smiled to show him he appreciated his thanks.

"Hey Naruto, you wanna go get the others, they'll be thrilled to see she's back." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and left the room, searching for the rest of the gang.

"You're never leaving me ever again. I missed you too much. In fact as soon as you're better your being locked away so you can never use your Chakra again." Sasuke told her before taking her into a embrace and once again kissing her.

Once he had finished Sakura decided to ask for something. She put her hand into a glass shape and put it near her mouth showing the motion for drinking and afterwards did a book and pen motion. Thankfully her hand had been working all along. Sasuke nodded and left the room for 2 minutes returning with a glass, jug of water, notebook and pen. He filled the glass he was carrying wit water and then left it on the bedside table next to Sakura along with the notebook. He then grabbed the bed control and slowly raised Sakura so she was sitting up. This way she could drink her drink without choking. She did this and soon after grabbed the notebook and started writing with a very shaky hand making the handwriting hard to read but Sasuke managed.

'Thanks so much for staying by my side. I heard you an Naruto talking about it in case your wondering how I know. I'm sorry I had you worried. I love you Sasuke' she wrote. Sasuke smiled and hugged Sakura once again.

"I'd do anything for you Sakura and it wasn't your fault I was worried. It's my own damn fault for loving you so much." Sasuke told her.

'Are you trying to say you hate loving me so much' Sakura wrote back while sticking her tongue out at Sasuke also.

"Haha, very funny. You know I don't mean that." Sasuke said.

'I know I do. I just like teasing you tis all. So tell me how long have I been in a coma for and what's happened while I've been out?' Sakura wrote.

"Almost a year. I don't know much of what's happened outside though. I've been here all the time. I do know that the Hokage of Konoha believes your dead though. Since you never returned and nobody has reported seeing you he believes you MUST have been murdered. He even had a funeral for you." Sasuke told her.

'Sounds like fun. He'll be so shocked when I go back with you and the gang and take Konoha back from him. It will be hilarious.' Sakura wrote down. She grinned, probably laughing at the thought of the shocked Hokage.

"Aye, that will be some time yet. I'm not even going to let you leave this room until your voice is back." Sasuke said.

'Yes mum' Sakura wrote while sticking her tongue out.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I'll have that tongue next time." Sasuke joked. Sakura had a mischievous grin on her face and was about to stick her tongue out again before people began to walk into the room.

"I didn't need to know about that. Thank you very much Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Sakura your awake." The girls of the group shouted while crowding around her. The guys however just smiled happy to know she was ok. The day passed by quickly from then on. Everyone talked eagerly to Sakura, telling her what happened, how much they've missed her, etc… and she happily wrote back to them. Everyone was so unbelievably happy she was awake.

**8 months later:**

A large group of ninja's walked towards the gates of Konoha. Guards on duty looked in horror at them. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. They just let them walk straight past them, too petrified to even attempt to do anything. They carried on walking un the direction of the Hokage tower. Most people looked terrified to see these people, others looked relieved. The group all piled into the tower and walked towards the office.

"Right now remember the plan. I walk in acting like a was kidnapped. I suck up to him and lead him out here. Then as soon as the door opens you pounce on him. Please try not to get me." A pink-haired woman said. She looked towards her black haired lover. "Sasuke, whatever you hear me say, don't get jealous and storm in, none of it's true." She kissed him before turning and walking into the office looking beaten and hurt.

"Who dares to come into my office without knocking?" he asked as he looked towards the door. As soon as he saw the pink hair however he shut up.

"Lord Hokage" She said as she bowed in respect.

"Sakura-Chan? I can't believe this. I thought you were dead. How is it you are here?" he asks me.

"I was kidnapped my lord. Shikamaru and Shizune were both murdered. My kidnappers planned to make money out of me but in the end decided to use me for there own twisted pleasures. I tried to escape whenever I could but it always ended with me being beaten up and raped more. I finally escaped though. I headed straight here. I was so scared and didn't know what to do. They surely will have chased me. I fear they are already In the village, searching for me." She told him.

"I'll have guards search for them instantly my dear. When they are found I will kill them myself. For you my fiancée." The Hokage said.

"You mean you still want me? I'm not worthy of you anymore lord Hokage. I'm tainted now. Dirty. You deserve someone much better." She said to him.

"Maybe so but nobody is as pretty as you. You're a great wife. Even in this state your gorgeous. I'll be proud to show you off." He said.

What horrible words. He wants her to show off. To him she is nothing more than a piece of jewellery to be shown to everyone and stuffed back in the draw at night.

"Thank you so much lord Hokage. I know now why I love you so much. You are just too kind to me." Sakura said. "You could have so much better and yet you choose me."

"Hai, indeed Sakura. In return for my kindness though I will expect whatever I want when I want it off you. Especially the sex. I've waited too long for you. In fact tonight I expect you will agree to sleeping together. To show your loyalty and love towards me of course." The Hokage said. The thought alone made Sakura want to puke and a certain raven haired hotty outside the door boil with anger.

"Why wait? We can do it now. Of course it would mean you'd have to go home early but I'll make sure make it worth your while lord-Hokage." She says to him. He nods and Sakura calls him over to her with her finger while walking towards the door. "I can't wait to get to your house."

"Neither can I. I want to see your beautiful body so much" the Hokage said.

He neared the door and Sakura opened it for him. He went to step out of the door when he received a hard blow to the face. Looking up he noticed a crowd outside his door. A crowd or furious faces, familiar faces, faces of those who should be dead. The face he looked at the most though was the face a fuming Sasuke Uchiha, the one who had punched him. He quickly stood up and just managed to blovk another punch coming towards him.

"You will never see her body you disgusting pervert, she is mine and mine alone." Sasuke said as he landed a punch to the lord Hokage's face. Everyone else soon joined in. Everyone kicked and punched him. He was now defenceless. He was battling against the best ninja's within Konoha, there was no chance he could survive the attack.

It was easier than planned and soon he Hokage was dead. Nobody felt pity or sorrow for the death either. Everyone just looked at the body and felt relief. Finally the village could go back to how it was. Sasuke walked over t Sakura and gave her a long chaste kiss.

"You will always be mine" Sasuke said to her and then he whispered into her ear "I know what you said to him was really directed at me and I's gladly go somewhere with you and do that."

"You wish, not till were married mister" Sakura shot back. He grinned.

"Marry me then. Be mine." Sasuke said to her. She smiled and nodded giving him another kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you Sasuke. I've waited my whole life for you to ask me that." She whispered to him.

So in the end it was all a good ending. Tsunade became Hokage again, The village went back to normal, Sasuke and Sakura got married and had many children, so did Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten and there was also a wedding in Sauna: Michiko and Gaara. I suppose even when you love someone you shouldn't it can still work out in **the end.**

* * *

**AN: that was it. Sorry the endings been rushed but I've ran out of idea's for this story and didn't want to just stop it. So here It is. Anyway do review ty xxx**


End file.
